


【詹莉】献身（smut）

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Summary: 詹姆和莉莉的第一次（高h）
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 10





	【詹莉】献身（smut）

莉莉和詹姆约会已经月余，每次约会她都会被詹姆吻得神魂颠倒，意乱情迷。詹姆在危险边缘反复试探，他会把手伸进她的后背往上，先是玩弄她的蕾丝内衣扣子，后来干脆越来越娴熟地解开扣子，揉捻她的胸。她开始时还矜持地按住他不安分的手，后来越来越顶不住他的攻势，他常年玩魁地奇的手长满了薄茧，在她娇嫩的肌肤上总是会留下让她事后脸红心跳羞愧难当的红印儿。他灵活的手指只需要轻轻一拧她的樱桃，她就会像被按到开关一样软倒任他为所欲为。他总是亵玩很久才放过她殷红肿胀的红唇，把她玩得内裤都湿了。第一次深吻回宿舍，莉莉发现自己天蓝色的内裤都湿了，黏黏糊糊的，她不好意思让家养小精灵帮她清洗，魔杖一挥清理她情动的痕迹已经成为她每次和詹姆约会回来的惯例。  
一开始她夜归，室友们总是一围而上追问她细节，她们想知道詹姆波特是否如传闻中那样会亲。  
莉莉每次想到他的“名声”都会怒火中烧，不过怪谁呢，谁叫她傲娇地拒绝了他一次又一次。六年级的时候他一度放弃，像花蝴蝶一样换女友，等到他们约会时，詹姆已经是个吻技高手。  
而莉莉……经验却为零。说起来没人信，霍格沃茨的校花的初吻直到七年级才被男学生会主席拔得头筹。那不是蜻蜓点水的一吻，而是那种让人双膝变软，蚀骨销魂，天地为之颠倒的吻，詹姆渴望她太久，而她亦然。接吻的时候她发誓她闭上眼睛的时候看到了星星。  
他们的身体好像是为彼此而生，像磁铁的两极一样互相吸引，即使在她最讨厌他的时候，她都能感觉到他们身体那种让人飞蛾扑火的吸引力。  
他吻她时总是很霸道，用力地想把她揉进自己的体内，舌头攻城略地，而她的城池一步步沦陷。一开始是嘴，后来是脖子，再后来光是揉胸他都没法满足了，巡逻的时候拉着她到空教室，就着月光脱下她的上衣欣赏她未被异性看过的饱满胸部。她努力交叉双手遮掩，但是在他炽热的眼神下渐渐松开，他半温柔半强迫地把她遮掩的双手举高到头顶，居高临下地把她赤裸的上半身一览无余。  
他看了半个世纪一样久，久到她因为深夜的凉风一抖，他像鹰一样俯冲叼住他的猎物——她的乳头被他含吮着，莉莉全身烫得像龙虾，不舒服地蜷缩着，又躲不开他无处不在的嘴和手，少女饱满的酥胸被他啜得青青紫紫吻痕遍布，酥酥麻麻的胀痛一直持续到第二天中午，让她一度怀疑自己是不是中了他的魔法。  
总之，那晚她被他看光光了，还被摸遍全身。他们还没做爱，只是还没有，从他炽热的眼神里，莉莉就看出来，只是缓刑。他喘着粗气趴在她身上，自己就着手把火泄出来。莉莉又羞又愤，却拿他没辙。  
浑浊的精液喷到她的大腿内侧，汗水和他的精液让她全身一片黏糊。他在她身上射了几次，一次颜射，一次乳交，最后一次捏着她细皮嫩肉的脚给他按出来。莉莉哪里见过这架势，委屈得抽抽搭搭地哭了起来，他却红着眼对着她射了一大泡浓精。  
事后，他睁着雾蒙蒙的眼睛，左手把玩着她的一撮头发，右手捏起她的下巴，用低沉沙哑的声音满意地说：“瞧，这就是我们端庄不可亵玩的莉莉伊万斯，现在全身沾满我的精液，你是我的，只能是我的。今晚放过你，是因为你还是个雏儿，我怕把你撑坏了。在给你开苞前，我得给你好好扩张一下才行。”  
他邪气地把修长的手指插进她的红树林里，长驱直入，直到碰到她的障碍，满意地像偷腥的猫儿一样笑了，舔了舔唇：“我等不及吃你这个大餐了，莉莉花儿。”  
她怕得瑟瑟发抖，又隐隐含着期待。她是无可救药的浪漫主义，所以才会在一众追求者里守住了身子。她只会和她爱的人接吻做爱。要是两年前告诉她，她辛苦守了那么久的第一次，全部被詹姆波特这个混世魔王夺下，她会暴跳如雷。但是心底里她一直知道，只能是他，只会是他，她只要他。  
詹姆注意到她期待的表情，嗤笑起来：“迫不及待啦，耐心点儿，莉莉花儿。我的肉棒太大了，你吃不下。”  
她气恼地别开脸，但是知道他说的有道理。刚才第一次看到他的巨物时她大吃一惊。詹姆长得高高瘦瘦的，身板纤细单薄，肌肉虽然纹理分明但是并不夸张。没想到裤裆里藏了个大肉棒。宿舍夜谈时她竖起耳朵听过女孩们讨论，据说要越粗越好，长度够用就好。而他那个棍子，不仅粗，还很长，她暗中比较了下，一只手都握不住，跟他的魔杖差不多长。她担心起来，她的那里……塞的进去吗？  
他不知道从哪里变出个东西，塞进她的小穴里，莉莉嗔怒地瞪了他一眼，詹姆解释道：“这是小天狼星帮我买的，据说是麻瓜用的，你应该了解点吧。你太紧了，先从跳蛋开始扩张一下，才能吃下我的肉棒。”  
莉莉在詹姆的帮助下把脱下的衣服一一穿上，颤着腿在他的搀扶下回到宿舍。顺便一提，作为主席的特权，他俩拥有独立的宿舍，住对门，只是詹姆不能进去她房间，而她可以在他房间来去自如。从那天开始，莉莉再也不回去老宿舍了。  
接连三天上课时她是塞着跳蛋的，谁都不知道端庄正经的女学生会主席满脸通红搂着肚子是因为詹姆坏心地用遥控器调教她，还以为她是高烧还坚持上课，老师同学轮流关切，詹姆一本正经地表示他要护送她去校医室，其实只是把她推到扫帚间泻火。  
每晚回到主席宿舍，詹姆都会把她扑倒在沙发上，掀起她的裙子，抽出体内湿哒哒的跳蛋验货，然后饿狼扑食一样舔她的花心，里里外外舔得干干净净的。她被他玩弄得至少丢掉三次他才会起来让她洗澡。当然是和他一起洗。他们越来越习惯肌肤相亲的感觉，除了最后一步，无所不为。莉莉在浴室跪在地上被他射了一嘴，也只能咽下。  
她在浴室里口的时候第一次仔细端详他的肉棒，粉粉嫩嫩的煞是可爱，一开始软软的像大象鼻子，被她一掐一揉又硬邦邦的，她很喜欢他对她最简单的碰触都如此敏感，欣喜于自己对他有如此大的影响力。  
终于到了他觉得可以开餐的时候，她羞赧地在他面前褪去最后一件衣衫，迎上他赤裸裸的目光。  
因为前戏做的充分，加上扩张了几天，他第一次插进她体内时莉莉只觉得轻微的疼痛，他温柔而坚定地用肉棒敲开她城门时，她望进他深不见底的眸里，金色的瞳仁里闪动着和她一样的绿光，他的榛子色眼睛里就像他们现在的身体一样，两种颜色水乳交融，互相碰撞。  
她手指甲掐进他的肩膀，轻轻喊了声疼，他一杆进底后一动不动，看着她额头细密的汗水，爱怜地吻她，挑起她情欲，等她水多了后了然地开始冲刺，一开始缓慢，后来变得凌乱而鲁莽地闯关冲刺，她浪叫连连，脚趾都舒服得蜷缩起来，最后一起达到高潮，他对准她的小穴射进她体内，暖流浇得她打了个激灵。  
事后他就着窗外的月光目不转睛地看着她：“据说女人永远不会忘记她第一个男人。你以后可忘不掉我啦。”  
莉莉餍足地笑了，倾身向前啄吻了他一下：“傻瓜，你不仅是第一个，还会是最后一个。”  
冲口而出的表白让她和他都愣了，莉莉在沉默中变得不安起来，是不是她要的太多了？他们才约会不到一个月就上床，他一定觉得自己很好上吧，其实只是因为他，她才会让他为所欲为的，因为他是她的一生挚爱，从她第一次变出牝鹿守护神的时候她就知道了。詹姆是怎么想的呢？自然，他追了她很多年，但是这是爱还是征服欲？莉莉一直不敢深思。  
詹姆伸出手指，莉莉疑惑地看了他一眼。  
“这也是我的第一次，你要负责，终身制。”他抵着她的额头，笑起来像太阳之子一样，在黑夜里闪闪发光，散发着暖意。  
莉莉笑着和他勾勾手指。  
男朋友太幼稚怎么办？  
但只有和她幼稚粘人的男朋友一起的时候，莉莉才感觉到她活着，而不是模式化的机器人。  
那夜她和他相依而眠，肌肤相亲，这是她平生睡得最安稳的一次。


End file.
